Want You to Stay, With Me
by SashaLove18
Summary: After Maya's death Emily has been shutting down & giving up, so it's up to Spencer to help her but along the way she finds out it's more then just a friend helping a friend. How will Emily react? Will she feel the same? Please comment, I would really appreciate it, thank you (: Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Everything felt different after Maya's death, for Emily anyways. She couldn't believe she lost her, that she had her, that just a few months ago she was wrapped in her warm arms and caressing those full soft lips with her own. Emily felt hurt, pain, sadness, and confusion, Maya didn't deserve to die, she deserved to be in Emily's arms. The thought have not being able to feel her soft touch, to laugh with her, see her smile, hear her angelic voice, feel her warmth, kiss her lips, caress her skin, hug her, see her, call her, and just not being able to be with her was too much for Emily. She couldn't do those things anymore, that what made the pain so real, so painful, she's gone, the person who truly matter, who she truly loved, is gone. You can't have them back; it doesn't work that way, apparently. It's like grabbing a hand full of sand, you have it but after a while it starts to disappear by the cracks of your fingers. That's how Emily felt, she had Maya but she slowly started to disappear, until she had nothing, until she had pain left to weigh on her heart. She didn't know how it could've gotten any worst but after days, seconds, minutes passed by, the painful reminder of what she had and what she lost was greater and real. It was something she couldn't stop, it ate her up, it ate that positive Emily Fields everybody loved and begged for. Not only did they lose Maya but they also lost Emily.

Her eyes locked with the clock on the white wall, _only 15 more minutes_, she kept reminding herself. Her index finger started to trap on her knee, impatiently. She hated being there, everything felt pressure but she wasn't cracking and they very much knew that. The sound of the clock made everything go so much slower.

Tick tock, tick tock.

Emily moved her attention back to Dr. Grenades, who had clear her throat. She smiled softly when Emily's eyes finally locked with hers.

"So, Emily," she started off, the stupid smile never leaving her face. Emily sometimes wondered how someone could smile so damn much and never get tired of it. It annoyed her, _can't they fucking frown for once_, she thought to herself. "How was your day? How was school?"

"Good," she simply said with a shrug. School was like any normal day, and her day was okay, so she wasn't lying. "Can I leave now?"

Dr. Grenades looked at her clock and back at Emily, giving up, she motion to the door. She knew Emily wasn't going to say anything, or give her a real answer. "Go ahead."

Emily wasted no time on leaving that room. She hurried down the long hallway and pushed the door open, feeling the cold breeze that made her body shiver a bit, she felt a small sense of calm. Being in that room made her so tense and uncomfortable, she hated being there. She took a deep breathe in before heading to her car, she pulled out her keys as she reached her car and got in the driver's seat.

It didn't take long for Emily to finally get to her house and she was thankful her mom was working late today. She knew her mom would be bugging her about how the session went and if she told Dr. Grenades anything important. She didn't get that she wasn't going to tell them shit, it wasn't their business, she didn't even tell the girls what was going on with her when they asked, what made her mom think she was going to tell a therapist she hardly knows? She had no idea what was going on with herself anyways, she felt lost, she hardly knew what she was feeling at times. She was confused on how she felt, if it was pain, hurt, happiness, sadness, she had no idea. All she knew was that she was exhausted, of everything and everyone. It felt like everybody had to walk on eggshells when they were around her, she hated it; they treated her like she was made out of glass, like she could easily break at any moment. At the beginning that's all she was, a glass, she would break at any given moment but she trained herself to not be the weakest link like A had labeled her as. She wouldn't let herself to be 'weak' anymore so she kept it all in. She told everybody that she was fine when she wasn't. She was broken and no one knew, not even the girls. They all thought she was healing a lot better, Emily rather have them think that.

She dropped onto her stomach on her white comfortable bed she loved so much. Even the bed was a painful reminder, her eyes slowly drifted shut as she felt her body become heavy from pure exhaustion. Swim practice has been killing her; she usually came home sore and bruised up. She tried to keep herself awake, knowing what would happen if she fell asleep but like always the exhaustion became too much for her, so she gave in.

_Her eyes followed the moments of her fingers as they traced her jawline and slowly made their way to her bottom lip, tracing it slowly and softly. Maya kept her eyes on her girlfriend, waiting for her next move, she felt nervous. Her heart pounded against her chest as Emily rested her forehead against her's, she took a deep breathe in, closing her eyes when she felt Emily's fingers land on her bare skin and softly caress it. Emily couldn't help but smile when she shivered under her touch making her weak to the knees. It was only then that Maya was thankful she was lying down, knowing she would probably fall if she was standing up. Her body always surrenders to Emily's touch; she knew it was the same for Emily as well._

_"I love you, baby, so much," Emily whispered, her eyes looking down at Maya, who still had hers close but once Maya heard those beautiful words, she open her eyes which instantly locked with Emily's light warm brown eyes. Maya couldn't help the smile that played on lips and she brought her hand up to caress Emily's check as she looked up at her girlfriend, who was on top of her. _

_"I love you too," Maya replied, not wanting to look away from Emily, she wanted her to know that she meant every single word. _

_Emily felt her heart skip a beat, she still lost her breathe whenever she would say those words to her, knowing that Maya looked at her and only her that way made Emily's heat roar in pure love and warmth. "Say it again, please." _

_Maya chuckle a bit but obeyed, "I love you, Emily Fields, with all my heart," Emily gave her a goofy smile before leaning down and connecting their lips, their lips instantly moving in perfect sync making them melt into each other. Emily shuffle a bit, placing herself in-between Maya's legs which earn herself a low sexy moan from her girlfriend, smiling into the kiss, Emily placed a hand next to Maya's head, holding herself up as the other moved up Maya's stomach. Maya's body trembled as she felt Emily reach her rib cage. Emily smirk, knowing it was her most sensitive spot; she began stroking her skin, earning yet another moan. _

_The sounds of the water underneath the dock they were laying on help quite the heavy breathing from the two girls as the kiss became more heated. Soft low moans fill the peaceful air around them. Maya moved her hand up Emily's bare back, stopping when she felt the knot of her bikini top that held it from falling, slowly pulling the strings to untie it, she wanted to see more of her._

_"Oh god, I love you," Emily panted out as she felt Maya attach her full lips onto her neck, finding her sweet spot in a matter of seconds, she slowly began to suck it. Emily could feel her body become warm as she tried to control herself. Maya's lips that were still attacking her neck as her fingers stroke her bare breast made it hard for Emily to find some sort of control. She sat up more onto Maya's lap, moaning in pleasure as she felt her nipping on the spot that made her so weak. Maya was now in a sitting position, loving that it gave her more access to Emily's body. Emily couldn't help but rock her hips slowly, trying to find some sort of relief to a certain spot that was screaming for attention, screaming for Maya's attention. She tightened her grip in Maya's hair when she felt her lips kiss their way down to her breast. Sucking gently, Maya relish the way Emily made sweet amazing noises, knowing she was beyond ready. "Damn, baby," Emily moan out, trying to find her words as she titled her head back and pressed Maya closer to her. "I... Baby," she gasped when she felt Maya's fingers begin to stroke the inside of her thighs, dangerously close to where she needs her to be . Maya gave the other breast the same attention she gave the other. _

_"You're so beautiful, babe," Maya muttered, her hands moving up to Emily's lower back and pressing her up against her. _

_"Maya," Emily breathe out, trying to control her breathing so she can tell her what she desperately needed. "I need you... To touch me... Please... I want you, baby," she mange to spit out through heavy breathing. Emily felt Maya slowly pull down her bikini bottom, she turn her attention back at Maya to find her resting her forehead against her chest, breathing harder than ever. _

_"You okay? We can stop, I don't-" _

_"No," Maya quickly said, looking back up at Emily. _

_"Are you sure?" _

_Maya nodded in response. _

_"I'm just trying to control myself a bit, you're so beautiful," she replied, leaning up and connecting their lips, Emily was quick in returning the kiss. Her heart started to pound against her chest and she felt her whole body tremble under Maya's fingers which was now stroking her sensitive skin where she needed it the most._

_"Maya," she moan out, not very loud but enough to be heard by Maya. Emily kept rocking her hips. "Don't stop, please," she buried her head into Maya's neck, feeling weak by the amazing sensations Maya's soft stroking gave her. _

_"You're so wet," Maya let out a low moan as she felt more of Emily drip down. Emily could only nod in response, closing her eyes when she felt the tip of Maya's finger enter her entrance but before she could moan or beg for Maya to enter her, it was gone. _

_Emily didn't feel the warmth anymore instead it was replace by a cold breeze, opening her eyes Emily found herself not at the lake anymore, Maya was gone and instead she was walking with Spencer, Aria, and Hannah on the side walk and she was wearing a black dress. Before she could ask how she got here, the sound of the ambulance stopped her, her eyes followed the ambulance to where it was going and her heart instantly dropped when she noticed where it was headed. _

_Maya's house. _

_Without hesitation, Emily hurried over, pushing past the people, tears already making their way to her eyes. She stopped when she noticed her mom walking up to her. _

_"Honey," she was breathing heavy and it only made Emily more worry. "They've found a body," Emily gasped, her heart started to pound against her chest. "They think... It's Maya," Emily felt her legs give out but Spencer was quick on grabbing her. Her world stopped as she noticed the black all too familiar bag with the tracings of a body, it couldn't be Maya. It just couldn't. She tried to make her way over but Spencer wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer to her. _

_"No!" Emily yelled as tears started to stream down her face, Aria moved closer to her and held her arm as Hannah looked plain shock. Spencer kept a hold on Emily, trying to comfort her as her own tears swell up in her eyes. "It's not true, please, tell me it isn't true," Emily begged her best friend; she knew Spencer wouldn't lie to her; Spencer quietness was louder than words. Emily shook her head in denial, pushing them away as she ran off, ignoring the protest of her friends and mom. She had to get out of there, she had to leave. _

_"It's Maya," was all Emily could hear as she ran as fast as she could, knowing they couldn't catch up, she was way too fast. _

_She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand as she quickly open her room door, slamming the door shut behind her. Her sobs filled the dark room, sliding down the door; Emily pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them._

_She's gone._

She felt her body flinched when she felt a cold hand on her back. Her eyes flutter open but she kept her head on the mattress, feeling too exhausted to lift it up. She already knew who it was.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you," Aria said, rubbing her back as Hannah sat next to her.

"But you did," Hannah joked, removing some hair from Emily's face.

"How you doing?" Emily heard Spencer voice, she looked up to see her standing in front of her. "How was therapy?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders and lifted her head to rub her eyes, hoping it would take some of the sleepiness away, it did, sort of. "Same as always, -"

"Boring," Spencer finished her sentence with a wide smile, knowing that was exactly what she was going to say.

"I still don't get why you go anyways," Hannah said, playing with Emily's long hair. "Only people with problems go and you don't have a problem."

"My cousin goes to therapy and he doesn't have problems," Aria said, looking offended.

"Oh please, he tried to stab your Aunt with a fork," Hannah replied.

"True," Aria said back with a shrug of the shoulders.

Emily let out a small chuckle at her friends. She loved them but right now she was way too sleepy to put up with their goofiness (If that makes any sense). She dropped her head back down on her soft bed and let out a groan which made Spencer chuckle, Emily half smiled at the sound. She always loved the way Spencer laugh, giggle or chuckle; it was different (In a good way of course). "Not to be mean or anything, but why you guys here?"

"Not to be mean but that did sound mean, Em," Hannah said making the three girls roll their eyes at her, playfully.

"We send you like 100 text messages," Spencer said, grabbing Emily phone and showing her the messages. "We thought it'll be fun to have a sleep over, since its Friday and all."

"But I'm tired," Emily whined out.

"Too bad, plus were making cookies!" Hannah said, shaking Emily. "I didn't buy 14 dollars' worth of cookie dough for nothing, now come on!" Hannah smacked Emily's back side and jumped off the bed.

"I bought it," Aria said, getting off the bed.

"But I picked it out," Hannah replied as if it was the most obvious answer. They both walked out of the room, leaving Spencer and Emily alone.

Emily groaned as she pulled herself up, kneeling down on the bed and playfully glaring at Spencer which made her giggle. Spencer found it cute when Emily glared; she looked like a little cute kid. "Come on, butt face," she joked, tugging her arm. Emily raised a perfectly shape eyebrow at her best friend.

"Now I'm butt face?"

"Fine, come on, shit face," Spencer smirked.

"Even better, if you call me shit face, then I can call you fuck face, right?"

"Nope."

"Why not? It isn't fair that you can call me shit face and I can't call you fuck face."

"Because I said so."

"I'm still going to call you that."

"Nope."

"Why not?" Emily whined like a little kid that has been said no to a toy. Spencer giggled and shrugged her shoulders, tugging on her arm.

"Come on, beautiful," Spencer said, with a smile.

"Much better," Emily smiled back, jumping off the bed and following her out to the kitchen where the other girls where at.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was a little rushed, so sorry for any mistakes & Thank you for your lovely comments (:**

Spencer kept her eyes on Emily as she sat down across from her; something was different about her best friend, she was smiling but it didn't quite reached her eyes like she was forcing it. Spencer was smart enough not to push it, knowing Emily wouldn't say anything or let alone admit to what's really going on with her. Spencer couldn't help but give her credit, she was good at hiding how hurt and broken she was. The only reason Spencer could see through the walls Emily had built was because she remembered how Emily would try to avoid letting people know how truly hurt she was. Ever since that stupid text A had sent her about her being the 'weakest link' Emily had tried to suppress everything she was feeling or thinking. Maya's funeral was the only time Spencer seen her really cry. It pained her to see her in that state, the way her eyes gave away her emotions. Spencer never in her 18 years of living had seen someone in so much pain, emotionally. At that moment Spencer wished she would've wrapped her arms around her tightly and removed the pain away. She wanted to reassure Emily that everything was alright but it was too late, Emily had already made up her mind. Spencer knew that after Maya's funeral Emily wouldn't be the same anymore.

_Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's shaking body, her heart swelled up in sadness as her best friend drown in her own tears. Spencer rubbed small circles on her back, holding her tighter against her as Emily buried her face in her neck. Spencer felt her tears rolled down her neck but she did not care._

_"She-She's gone, S-Spencer," Spencer closed her eyes; her heart ached in pain at the sound of her voice. It gave it away, she was so vulnerable and Spencer felt the need to protect her, but she couldn't. Emily was already hurt, she was always in pain, and she couldn't take that away, no matter how much she wanted to. "It's a-all my fault... I should-should've stayed a-away," Spencer shook her head side to side in disagreement. How could she blame herself? It was not her fault. _

_"It's not, Emily," Spencer replied, kissing her temple, lingering on longer then needed. "Don't blame yourself, please," it was Emily turn to shake her head in disagreement as she pulled away from the warm embrace. Emily closed her eyes and frowned, she wanted to say something but the tears and the shaky breathing didn't let her. That sight broke Spencer's heart, she wanted so bad to pull Emily back into a hug but she knew she had something to say so she stayed put and waited. As Spencer waited for Emily to grain control she took that time to evaluate her, her cheeks were red from her constantly wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, and also under her eyes, they were red and puffy, and her skin wasn't the beautiful tone color anymore, instead it was replaced by a not too pale color but you can tell the difference. _

_"You're supposed to say that because you're my friend," Spencer looked back at Emily, their eyes instantly locking and Spencer opened her mouth to protest but Emily cut her off. "Don't you get it?" her voice was raspy and low, almost in a whisper. Spencer frown in confusion and opened her mouth again only to be cut off again. "If I would've just stayed away, Maya..." she trailed off at the mention of her name, she looked down and closed her eyes again, trying to stop the tears that swelled up again. "Maya, She... She would still be alive," Emily looked up and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. "God, how could've I been so stupid? I should've known..." _

_"Known what? Ems," Spencer asked as she moved closer. "I'm confused." _

_Emily looked back at her for a brief second before she turned her gaze somewhere else and opened her mouth, "That it wasn't going to last long... I was happy for once in my life, Spencer... I should've known A was going to fuck it up... That she was going to hurt her, god, why couldn't it be me?"_

_"Don't, Emily," Spencer said sternly. "Don't say that... We don't know who it was."_

_Emily rolled her eyes and looked at her, her eyes weren't light warm and inviting like they always had been, they were now dark, cold, and hard. Spencer never had seen that in Emily. Ever. "Stop fooling yourself," she said, her voice matching her eyes which made Hannah and Aria turn their attention to them. _

_"I'm not, Emily," Spencer replied, keeping her voice in a low tone so no one else could hear. "It's not the point, Emily; I don't want you thinking it was your fault 'cause it wasn't."_

_"Why would you think that?" Aria asked, placing a hand on Emily's knee. _

_"Cause it is," Emily replied, her eyes becoming more cold and serious. Spencer was in shock as well as the other girls but Spencer knew better, she knew Emily was just hurt. Spencer could see past the cold hard eyes, she saw Emily, the real Emily. She could see she was scared, sad, hurt, and exhausted. Emily hadn't properly slept since that horrible night so it showed in her eyes and Spencer could easily see that. _

_Before Spencer could register anything Emily had already stood up and left. Spencer quickly stood up and stopped the girls from following. "I'll go," she told them and they gave her a small nod before Spencer turned on her heels and hurried out the church, ignoring her mom and Melissa. They were the last people she was going to converse with or anyone for that matter. The only person she wanted to talk to was Emily._

_Only Emily. _

_Her best friend. _

_The moment she was out of the church and away from everybody she ran, she ran to the only place she knew Emily would be at. She felt her legs ache and her breathing increased rapidly. Emily was fast so she knew she would've already gotten there. _

_She stopped when she got to her destination._

_Rosewood High._

_She walked to the back of the school and headed to the back doors, pulling it open. They always kept it open on Saturday's for kids who wanted to either use the library, play soccer or football outside or if they wanted to swim (For only the swimmers on the team of course) and for this case it was that exactly. She walked through the girl's locker room and out to the swimming pool, her eyes instantly landing on her best friend. She was sat on the bleachers, her face in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. Spencer took a moment to get her breathing back to normal before quietly walking over; she sat down behind her and slowly wrapped her arms around her waist. _

_"It's me," she whispered in her ear when she felt her trying to pull away. She rested her head on the back of her head and exhaled Emily's scent deeply, it filled up her nose and she could not help but let out a sigh. She smells good, she thought as the smell of strawberries followed by Emily's own scent intoxicated her. Emily's scent was hard to explain, it was warm and so inviting. Spencer shook her head and focus on way she was there. "Talk to me, please," she whispered, tighten her grip but not enough to hurt or suffocate the poor girl. _

_Emily let out a shaky breathe which gave away that she had been crying. "I-I can't... I don't w-want too," Spencer nodded her head against her in understanding; she was not going to make her talk. So instead, Spencer was content with the comfortable silence that filled up around the two of them._

Spencer looked up from her phone as everybody else watched her.

"It's just my mom," she told them and they all relaxed. Emily sat next to her as Hannah and Aria went back to making the cookies.

"What did your mom want?" she asked.

"She just wanted to know what time I'll be home tomorrow," Spencer replied with a shrug, she looked back at Emily after she answered her mom. "How you doing?"

"Good," Emily replied almost too quickly and Spencer noticed it as well as Emily. "I'm good," she tried again.

"Have you visit Maya's grave yet?" Spencer asked her heart started to pound against her chest. She was nervous on how Emily would react to her question. Spencer never asked her, no one asked her for that matter. They were all scared on how Emily would react.

"So Toby, is he still working at you're place?" Emily asked, avoiding her question.

Spencer gave her a soft smile, she respect the fact the Emily didn't want to talk about it so she let it go. "Uh yeah, mom been keeping him busy lately, kind of annoying," Emily let out a chuckled and looked over at the other girls.

"You fine it annoying because you're sexually frustrated, Spence," Hanna said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hannah," Aria said sternly, turning on the oven.

"Thank you, Aria, only you would understand," Spencer smiled widely at Aria who shrugged in response.

"It's completely normal for her to feel that way, I mean having a cute dude shirtless and all sweaty right in front of you, who wouldn't be sexually-"

"That would be me," Emily said, cutting Aria off making the three girls laugh. "Sweaty dudes are nasty for me, sweaty cute girls is a different story."

"Would it be weird if I agreed with her?" Hannah asked, titling her head curiously.

"Do you have something you want to tell us Hannah or Caleb?" Spencer joked making Aria and Emily chuckle.

"Hey all I'm saying is I get where Emily is coming from," Hannah defended, throwing her hands up in the air in surrender.

"Right," Spencer smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Hannah raised an eyebrow and smirked. The three girls looked at Hannah, waiting for the blow. Hannah was the type to turn the tables very quickly. "So Spence," _Oh god,_ Spencer thought as her smirk quickly faded. "Have you and Toby had sex yet or oral sex? Doesn't matter, they all count," they all looked at Spencer for the answer. Spencer cheeks turned bright red, as she looked down, guilty written all over her face. "Blushing! Guilty Spence! Who knew? Spencer Hastings, good girl in the streets but a freak in the sheets!" Hannah exclaimed as the rest burst out laughing leaving Spencer flushed.

"No! What we didn't-"

"Hey Spence it's fine, you're a freak when it's time, no need to explain," Hannah said cutting her off. Spencer glared at Hannah and stood up.

"I'm still a virgin but me and Toby... We've been to the touchy field, we just haven't done more, I'm not ready," Spencer defended.

"I feel bad for Toby," Aria said making Spencer frown in confusion.

"Yeah, you my friend are giving Toby blue balls," Emily agreed.

"Leaving him high and dry, horny and he only has his hand to fix that," Hannah told her, waving her hand with a smirk. "He's getting to know his hand a lot better now; you might have competition, Spence,"

"Okay that's it," and with that Hannah ran up the stairs with Spencer running after her. Emily and Aria shook their heads as they heard the screams of Hannah and a loud thud followed by Hannah's "Ouch."

Emily leaned back in her chair and titled her head up, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe in.

After a couple of hours the girls decided to call it a night and they headed upstairs. Hannah and Aria slept on the floor with very comfortable sleeping bag whilst Spencer slept on the bed with Emily like always. Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily temple before whispering to her, "Goodnight," Emily smiled and whispered back a goodnight and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"Maya!" Emily exclaimed as she hurried after her angry girlfriend. "Maya wait! Please!" she tried again with no luck so she ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist, wiping her around so she was facing her. Maya harshly pulled her wrist out of Emily's grip. _

_"What do you want?!" Maya asked, tears of pure rage reaching her eyes. "Go back to the bitch that tried to drown you!" they both didn't seem to care that they were standing in the middle of the hall where it was fill with students looking at them. _

_"I was just talking to her about swim practice, Maya," Emily replied, bringing her voice down, she reached over to grab her girlfriends hand only to be rejected. _

_"No it seem like flirting to me, Emily," Maya began to walk away but Emily was quick on grabbing a tight hold on her arm. Emily began dragging her girlfriend through the crowded halls, ignoring Maya's protest and pulling her out of the school and not too deep into the woods but deep enough where no one can hear them. "Let go! I don't want to talk to you!" Emily obeyed and let go of her arm, knowing Maya didn't know the way out. Her girlfriend was way too busy trying to get out of her tight hold to notice where she was going. _

_"Were talking, Maya, you don't have to say anything but I have to tell you that Paige doesn't mean shit to me," Emily said sternly and serious, letting her girlfriend know that she was being serious. "She's my teammate and that's all she's ever going to be," _

_"You have a good way of showing that," Maya replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and Emily saw the tears coming back but instead of rage, they were replaced by hurt. "Was I not good enough for you?"_

_Emily frowned in confusion. "What are talking about Maya?" Emily asked. _

_"Last night," Maya clarified, wiping the tears that had escaped from her beautiful breathtaking eyes. "Was I not good enough? Did I not make you feel good? Or was it a plan to just get into my pants? Was it a hit it and quite it?" Emily felt her heart break, __**why would she think like that?**__ Emily asked herself, did she not know that last night was not only her first time but also the best night ever? They showed each other how much they cared and loved each other. Maya was slow and gentle with her as her caress made Emily feel damn good. __**Did she not hear the way I moaned for her?**__ Emily asked herself. __**The way I begged for her.**_

_"Maya, I would never do that, last night was amazing," Emily replied, slipping her hands down to Maya's waist and brought her closer to her. "I love you, so so much, I should be asking you if I made you feel good since it was my first time," Emily gave her a half smile which Maya mirrored, Emily brought her hands up and cupped her face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. Maya rested her forehead against her forehead and exhaled deeply._

_"I never felt so good," she replied and Emily couldn't help the wide smile that played on her lips. Maya could feel the smile and she smirked. "Just don't get too cocky, babe," she reopened her eyes to see Emily light brown eyes that took her breathe away. "I'm sorry for not trusting you, I just can't stand the fact that you were so close to that disgusting bitch," her eyes filled with tears again and Emily pulled her into her hug, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's neck as Maya's locked around her waist._

_"It's okay, baby," she reassured her as they pulled away, their faces only a few inches away. Maya's gaze trailed down to Emily full soft lips and Emily quickly took the hint and leaned in, capturing Maya's lips as both of their eyes fluttered close, taking in the beautiful tingles they felt as the kiss continued. Emily was gently pushed up against a tree and her fingers quickly tangled themselves in her perfect straight hair. Emily loved when she straighten it, her fingers could never get enough of her hair, she loved running her fingers through it and feeling Maya's body melt into her touch. She was snapped back into reality when she felt her girlfriend's warm wet tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance which Emily granted and moaned as their tongues gild against each-other. Her grip tightened in her hair as she felt cold fingers on her stomach, moaning as she felt Maya's thumb rub her navel. Maya smirked into the kiss, knowing that was Emily's sensitive spot she began moving her fingers up until both of her hands were completely under her shirt. Emily bite down gently on Maya's bottom lip as her fingers left her hair and she slowly pulled away from her lips, Maya whimpered in response at the loss of contact, her eyes fluttered open only to be fluttered back close as she felt pair of lips on her neck that were gently sucking her sweet spot. Her nails softly scratched her skin as she let out a breathless moan._

_"Emily," she moaned as they both panted, heat running through their bodies as sweat started to build as well as sexual tension. Emily bite down on the flesh that made Maya go weak as she let out another louder moan. _

_Emily felt a cold breeze, her body shivered as she felt Maya's now cold hard body pressed against her, she opened her eyes to find it already night time.__** Were we out here that long?**__ Emily thought. It was dark and the only light was the bright full moon._

_"It's your fault," Emily frowned as she pulled away to look at Maya who was now smirking. "You killed me, you should've stayed away, I would've been alive and I would've been fine without you, you didn't deserve me," Maya said, her voice cold and mean as the smirk never left her face. _

_"Maya, baby what'd you mean?" Emily asked, feeling worry as she cupped her face and her heart dropped as Maya pulled away. "Maya,"_

_"Don't touch me, you think you can even touch me after what you did," Maya's smirk was gone and tears were down dropping from her eyes. "You killed me, you could've stayed away, you knew A would kill me," Emily was shock and hurt, __**she knew about A, **__she thought as she moved closer to her girlfriend but stopped dead in her tracks as Maya took a couple steps back. _

_"Maya, please, I'm sorry," Emily felt tears escape her eyes, Maya was here and all she wanted to do was touch her to make sure it was real. She missed her deeply. "Please, I miss you," Maya shook her head side to side. _

_"Well I don't! You should've stayed away from me! I didn't need you! I didn't want you!" it was Emily's turn to shake her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her heart twisted in pain at Maya's words._

_"You-You don't mean that, please Maya, tell me you don't mean that... Please," she begged, moving closer but every-time she tried to get closer, Maya kept taking steps back until she was gone into the darkness. Emily dropped onto her knees and let out a loud sob, "Maya! Please come back!" she yelled into the darkness. She started to rock back and forth, wrapping her arms around her as she felt the cold breeze around her and the white fog surrounded her, it was scaring and Emily was alone. "Please come back, please, please, please," she whispered, looking down as tears ran down her cheeks, her body soon started to shake as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist she turned her head to fine no one behind her. She soon started to freak out but she couldn't move the arms hand a tight hold on her, she couldn't scream she felt way too weak too._

_"Emily, it's me, you're okay," it was Spencer._

Emily opened her eyes to find herself back into her room _it was a dream,_ Emily thought. She didn't know whether to be happy about that or angry, it felt so real, it felt like the first time it had happened when Maya was alive and breathing but then again it always felt real for Emily. _Dreams were just a fucking tease, _Emily thought, _and nightmares were a fucking bitch._ Emily ran her fingers though her hair and it was only then that she noticed she was all sweaty and Spencer was hovering over her with a worry expression. She also noticed she was breathing heavy and her cheeks were soaked from the tears.

"Hey, your finally awake, are you okay?" Spencer asked her voice shaky and low so she would not wake up the two sleeping beauties. Emily looked around her dark room before her eyes met Spencer's again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Emily apologized, feeling beyond guilty for waking her up.

Spencer gave her a smile and shook her head, moving herself to lay next to Emily again. "It's fine, you were squirming a lot and panting, you weren't loud or anything which surprised me, I thought you were going to scream at any moment," Emily stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell her that her nightmares had started up again. "Let's go get you a come of tea, it'll help you sleep," Emily agreed and got out of bed as well as Spencer and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Emily looked up at the clock to check the time.

_2:54 in the morning, great, _Emily thought, her mom did not get home until seven so she was relief. She looked back at Spencer and by the look of it; they were going to have a long talk.


End file.
